This invention relates generally to push button pendant stations and more particularly to a pneumatic push button pendant for remote control station for a hoist or winch.
Current push button stations are usually called pendants since they are designed for use on overhead hoists from which they are flexibly suspended within reach of the operator. Because it is suspended, the size and weight of the pendant was never considered to be a problem.
It is often desirable on a winch to have the ability to operate from a remote location, generally between six and thirty feet from the winch. To meet this requirement, a hoist pendant is often adapted for use on a winch by flexibly connecting the pendant to the winch control valve. A problem with this arrangement is that winches are usually mounted at operator level, so the pendant cannot be suspended and being typically bulky and heavy, it is uncomfortable to operate and sometimes requires two handed operation. A second problem is that no provision is made to `park` the pendant when not in use or when it is desired to operate the winch from a fixed location. A third problem is that air supply and pilot signal tubing connects to the top of the pendant which is convenient for a hoist but for a winch this tubing should exit from the bottom of the pendant towards ground level. A fourth problem is that a pendant on a winch is often temporarily placed on surfaces that are contaminated with dirt and oil and if the pendant is not easily cleaned it will also become contaminated.
The foregoing illustrates limitations known to exist in present devices and methods. Thus, it is apparent that it would be advantageous to provide an alternative directed to overcoming one or more of the limitations set forth above. Accordingly, a suitable alternative is provided including features more fully disclosed hereinafter.